


The Morning After

by Thecavalryluv



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Regret, Slow-ish burn, but not that slow, maybe smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecavalryluv/pseuds/Thecavalryluv
Summary: Butch and Amanda don't remember a thing from the night before, but they wake up naked in the same bed, hungover and confused. Now they have to sort their situation out, and finally face what they've been feeling for each other. Rating may go up if I decide to add smut later.





	1. In the same bed

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first multi-chapter work on the archive, and I'm excited to be writing something other than a one-shot. Enjoy!

Amanda woke to a pounding headache and a queasy feeling in her stomach. She immediately recognized the signs of a hangover. She couldn't remember a single thing that happened last night. She mentally chided herself for getting so drunk.

She shut her eyes and immediately reached towards the other side of the bed for the glass of water she kept on her nightstand at all times. Except instead of hitting the wood of her nightstand, her arm made contact with a body.

Her eyes snapped open, ready to fight an intruder, when she saw who it was.

Butch goddamn Deloria.

His hair was mussed and tangled from sleep, and his chest rose and fell with long deep breaths. He looked peaceful, despite the fact that he would likely have a raging hangover as well.

The nausea in her belly from before doubled as she made the realization that she was entirely naked, and judging from his lack of shirt, he probably was too.

No, no no no no no. They couldn't have—she would never! She laid her head in her hands and tried to remember anything from the night before, but came up completely empty.

Her first instinct was to wake him up and kick him out, but she didn't want to have to talk about what she knew had happened last night sooner than she absolutely had to. Plus, he just looked so peaceful in his sleep. She envied him, groaning as the throbbing in her head intensified.

Her noise woke him, and his eyes fluttered open as he slowly lifted himself out of a deep sleep.

Amanda grabbed the covers, quickly covering her chest in an attempt at some modesty.

"Nosebleed?" He asked as he glanced over at her. He looked just as surprised as she felt, his eyes wide and his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Are you... naked?" He asked her. 

She nodded, blushing and turning away.

"Oh shit," he cursed softly. "Did we..."

"I think so," replied Amanda. "Do you remember anything?"

"Not past leaving the bar." He turned his attention back to the situation at hand. "Did we at least um... use protection?" He stumbled over his words.

"I don't think s—" 

"Oh god." Butch interrupted her, filled with dread at the thought of a child.

"Butch, I can't get pregnant. Radiation." She reminded him.

"Thank god." He let out a soft sigh. "This is really bad 'manda" He buried his face in his hands.

"Yeah..." she said, looking down. "I can't believe this." She was almost sad, like she was preparing to mourn the end of the easy friendship between them. After all, it was hard to have the same relationship with someone you fucked, even if it was under the influence. Sure, she had a small crush on Butch, but she'd never even thought of sex with him. Apparently drunk her had other ideas.

Butch finally broke the long silence between them, clearing his throat and avoiding her gaze. 

"We need to get dressed." He stated. "You can go first. I'll just uh... close my eyes." The awkwardness between them was thick and unyielding, like a forcefield keeping them separated.

"Ok."

Butch closed his eyes and buried his face in his pillow, cursing drunk him for ruining his friendship. Of course, he had a crush on her, but after how he treated her back in the vault, he doubted he'd ever get closer to her than friendship. Even if he had, he certainly hadn't pictured the morning after sex with her like this.

He heard the door creak open and closed. "Get dressed, Butch," said Amanda from the hall. He quickly pulled on his jeans and t shirt he'd been wearing the night before.

Breakfast was completely silent, both stealing glances at each other when they thought they couldn't see, trying to gauge the extent of the damage.

Butch wondered if Amanda hated him, seeing as he'd bullied her for her entire childhood. His stupid school boy crush seemed to have gotten him into some deep shit. Why couldn't he have just asked her out before this mess? God, he was such a coward. Too afraid to ask out a girl, and look where it got him.

Amanda pondered the same thing as Butch, wondering if she'd ever have a chance with Butch now. She fought the urge to cry as she realized she might never have a normal relationship with Butch again. All she'd wanted was a date, a kiss, if he liked her back, but no, they had to get themselves into this absolute mess. 

Amanda reminded herself that she was an adult, a former medical intern no less, and sex should be the last thing to make her uncomfortable, but anytime she opened her mouth to say something, anything, about last night, she couldn't force the words out.

Butch spoke first. "I think I'm gonna go hang out at the bar today, think a little. I promise I won't get too drunk." He spoke softly, as though he was afraid of his own voice.

"Oh. Ok." Was all Amanda managed to force out as he walked out the door, not paying any attention to her. 

As soon as he left, she cleaned up after their breakfast, and then laid down on the couch and let herself have a good cry. Her body heaved with sobs as she let go of everything she'd been holding in since she'd woken up. Tear tracks made their way down her face and clung to her lashes. Amanda rarely cried, but the thought of losing her friendship with Butch was too much for her.

She sniffled as she realized just what no more Butch would mean. He was her closest friend out here, the only one who truly knew what it was like growing up in a vault. Moira and Gob were close to her, but Butch shared a bond with her that they couldn't even come close to, a bond she worried was broken beyond repair.

She cursed herself for the thousandth time for the events of the previous night. Drunk her was an idiot, an asshole. She couldn't believe she'd fucked Butch. She'd never intended to act on her crush, planning to only acknowledge her feelings if Butch made the first move. But she knew he'd never reciprocate. She was just the awkward girl from 101, and he was, well, he was Butch. He always had women falling over him. Why would he go for her when he had his pick of every pretty girl in the wastes?

Normally a good cry made her feel 100 times better, but it didn't seem like anything could ease how shitty she felt. Drunk her had fucked up her life in one night, and now she was probably losing her closest friend.

She couldn't find the energy to move for what felt like hours, but when she looked at the clock on the wall was only about 10 minutes. She couldn't talk to Butch about her problem like she usually would because, well, he was part of the problem.

She knew she shouldn't have drank as much as she did. She was too giddy after helping to kill a behemoth, and over-celebrated. She was tempted to swear off alcohol all together if she and Butch couldn't mend their relationship. 

She finally dragged herself out of her regretful thoughts, sat up, and wiped the tears off of her face. If she was going to mope, she could at least go to someone who could give her advice. 

So, Amanda grabbed her jacket and headed out for the short walk to Moira's, where she could wallow in regret and get helpful advice from her second best friend, although she wished she could have Butch's familiar shoulder to cry on.


	2. Coping Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and Butch cope with their regret and stress in their own unique ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up! I've been crazy busy and I had some trouble with it.

Amanda sat down on Moira's couch while she waited for her friend to finish up in the kitchen. She stared at the faded wall paint while she tried to somehow calm the thoughts in her head. 

The room was familiar and comforting, as before she had started traveling with Butch, Moira was her best friend out here. She'd spent many days giggling with her about the latest Megaton gossip in this room, or venting to each other about their problems.

Moira came back from the kitchen with a large mug of tea and her trademark smile on her face. Amanda tried her best to return the expression, but failed miserably, and ended up looking like she smelled something awful.

Moira placed the cup on the table in front of Amanda. "Drink up. Guaranteed hangover helper!" Moira's smiley demeanor never seemed to falter. 

Amanda sat up as straight as she could before grabbing the mug and sipping slowly. The warm liquid soothed her immediately, the throbbing of her headache finally dulling. 

"So Amanda, what's got you down?" Asked Moira.

"I had sex with Butch." She blurted, then covered her face as a blush creeped across her cheeks.

"But didn't you say you liked him?" Asked Moira. "Wait," a somber look crossed her face, "did he get you pregnant?"

"No, no!" Amanda quickly assured her. "I can't get pregnant anyways, I've been exposed to too much radiation. Plus, it kinda uh... just happened last night."

Moira's trademark blinding smile returned as quickly as it had left. "Well isn't that good then? You said you liked him!"

"No, god Moira, it was all wrong. I'm pretty sure I fucked up any chance I might have had." She sipped her tea, grateful for the small distraction it provided. 

"Oh I'm sure that's not true! What happened?" 

Amanda rubbed at her temple. Maybe coming here had been a mistake. Moira's never-ending optimism could get a bit obnoxious at times. She found herself wishing again that she could confide in Butch like she usually did.

"Amanda?" She was jerked out of her thoughts by Moira, who repeated her question. "Don't go all day-dreamy on me now. What happened with you and Butch?"

"We got really, really drunk last night, and it just sort of... happened. We woke up together this morning. Naked. Neither of us remember anything." Amanda leaned her head forward into her hands.

"Oh gosh," Moira looked genuinely surprised, "how did Butch react."

"About the same as I did. We're both embarrassed and avoiding each other."

Moira gave her a reassuring look. "Amanda, I'm almost completely sure that he likes you too. He was probably just a little embarrassed! You have to talk to him."

"I guess." Admitted Amanda. "But if this is a mistake and he doesn't like me, I'm blaming you."

"Ok."

\-----------------------------------

Butch slammed his glass onto the counter.

"S'more please," he mumbled.

Gob rolled his eyes. "It's only noon. Take it easy."

"Just give me some more," Butch beckoned for more of the whiskey Gob was holding, but the ghoul withheld.

"Where's Amanda? I'm sure she wouldn't like this."

"She's the goddamn reason I'm here," grumbled Butch, "fucked it all up."

Gob sighed and finally filled his empty glass. Butch downed most of it in one gulp, thankful for the warmth it brought him. He intended to drink until he forgot. He didn't want to think about the fact that he probably just lost his best goddamn friend, or that he'd probably die without her protecting him. No, he just wanted to drink.

He downed the small portion left on his glass and yet again asked Gob for more. 

"You're already drunk at-" Gob looked at the clock in the corner- "11:45."

"Don't care." Butch laid his head down on the bar, just trying to erase the image of Amanda's face from that morning. She looked upset, with a hint of something else he couldn't place. Probably regret. He wanted their first time to be special-if they had a first time, that is. He wasn't sure he ever had a chance after how he treated her in the vault, but now he knew he had blown it.

"No more drinking until you tell me what's going on." Gob set the whiskey down on the counter.

"Fuck off." Butch slurred. "I'll just sit here."

"I'll get Amanda if you do that."

Butch groaned. "You're not my damn therapist."

"So I'll get Amanda then?" Gob raised the area where his eyebrows would be, if he weren't ghoulified.

"No!" Butch jumped up.

"Then talk." Gob said.

"What'd ya wanna know?" He asked, giving into Gob's demands in anticipation of getting drunk enough to forget everything Gob was about to force him to tell.

"Why you're here drinking and avoiding Amanda when you and I both know damn well you only show up after 8."

"Told ya, I fucked it all up."

"Now a good enough answer." Gob moved to put the whiskey back behind the bar.

Butch groaned and set his head down on the bar again, loathe to explain the awkwardness he was feeling. He started to drift off, his inebriation pulling his eyes shut.

Gob sighed when he turned around and saw Butch snoring away, but ultimately decided to leave him be.

"Gonna give himself alcohol poisoning if I keep him awake to drink." He grumbled.

\-----------------------------------

Butch came to around 4:00, slowly blinking away the haziness from his vision. As soon as he regained his senses, the events of the past night that he'd been desperately trying to forget came rushing back to him.

"Pour me another." He ordered Gob over.

"Did you forget about our agreement?" Gob asked, a smile tugging at his mouth.

Butch racked his brain for what the hell Gob was talking about, but came up empty.

"C'mon Gob, don't play games with me! Just gimme a drink!"

"Ah. So you forgot. Figures," Gob grumbled. "Before you dozed off, I made it clear that you wouldn't get anymore until you told me what's going on with you and Amanda."

Butch sighed. He didn't want to talk about his issues with Gob, or with anyone for that matter, but his desire to get drunk outweighed his desire to keep his personal matters personal at the moment 

"You want the story? I'll give it to you," Said Butch. "But afterward-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're gonna drink till you forget. I'm a bartender, I know the drill. Tell me what's going on. Is Amanda ok?" 

Butch started to recount the events of last night. "After we left here, when we were both really, really drunk, we kind of... uh... messed up. We can't remember much, but we woke up together this morning. Naked." Butch could feel himself blushing.

"So you regret it?" Asked Gob.

Butch wasn't sure how to answer the question. He didn't exactly regret the sex itself. He liked Amanda, and oftentimes wished he had the balls to ask her out, to start a relationship. It was more like he regretted being drunk for their first time. He had wanted it to be special, if it ever happened.

He finally decided on an answer. "I uh... regret being drunk for it."

"So you like her?" Asked Gob.

Butch was quickly becoming uncomfortable with Gob grilling him, but he pushed on, the promise of forgetting about his issues for the night motivating him.

"Yeah, I guess." He confessed.

"So tell her how you feel." Suggested Gob.

Butch looked down and sighed. "I can't just fucking do that. I like her but no way she likes me, especially after last night. And god-the way I treated her in the vault. Wouldn't blame her if she never forgives me. I fucked up."

"You either tell her how you feel, or you just live with constant awkwardness. I'd go with the first," Said Gob. 

"Aw hell. Don't even know how I'd tell her." 

"That's something you have to work out yourself. But now," Gob handed Butch a glass and plucked a bottle of whiskey off of the back shelf, "you can drink."

"Thank god!" Butch downed his first glass in one gulp, relishing the warmth it brought to him.

"Another." Said Butch, and held out his glass.

\-----------------------------------

It was several hours before Gob decided to send Butch home. It wasn't that he didn't want the business, he just knew that the kid shouldn't give himself alcohol poisoning.

"It's *hic* only ten!" Slurred Butch 

"Go home, Butch, or you're gonna drink yourself to death."

"And what if I *hic* want to." Butch tried to his best to look tough, but couldn't stop hiccuping.

"Scram." Said Gob, before pushing Butch out the door.

Butch scowled at the door to Moriarty's and turned around to begin the short walk home. He stumbled and tripped his way back to the house, his vision fuzzy and his mind made up: he was going to tell Amanda how he felt.


End file.
